falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Cricket.txt
CaravanBase |scene= |srow=21 |topic=000DC90C |trow=6 |before= |response=''{Maliciously happy}'' Keep helping Bunker Hill, and I get better supplies. Then you can blow even bigger holes in people. Psst. Want a new gun? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Trying not to be super-impressed by the player}'' If you're such a big shot, helping all the merchants, why aren't you buying my guns? Now? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=C'mon, c'mon. Get your guns here. Small booms. Big booms. I got 'em all. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Gleeful, amped up on drugs}'' Got a hankering for melting face? Then I'm your girl. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Drug-happy extortion}'' Better buy my big guns now, because you bet your ass your enemies will. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Antsy, drugged up nervous energy}'' Soooo many guns, and so little time. You just gotta buy them. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |topic=0012FC8F |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Giddy}'' Oh, goody. Let's make mischief. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Sell it for a laugh}'' A part of every big purchase goes to planting little bitty trees that I'll blow up in your honor. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Giddy}'' Guns, guns, and more guns. Just for you. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Seductive}'' Just think how damned good it'll feel holding one of... these. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Breath taken away}'' And there they are. Did your heart skip a beat, too? |after= |abxy=A5a}} |topic=0012FC8E |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Faux disappointed}'' Aww. Don't leave. We were just having fun. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Annoyed, rough}'' You leading me on, scavver? Figures. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{A little menace, "I will sell this gun to someone who wants to kill you."}'' Then I guess I'll just have to sell them to someone else. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{She's annoyed, trying not to act it}'' Eh, there'll be other customers. Always are. |after= |abxy=B4a}} |topic=0012FC8D |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{Strung out}'' Less time thinking, more time blowing shit up. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{Deep sarcasm, anger}'' Sure, I have all the time in the world. Asshole. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{Antsy, strung out}'' Make up your mind, already. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{Strung out, then tries to salvage the sale}'' Buy my damned guns, already. Please. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |topic=0012FC8C |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What kind of stuff do you have? |response=''{Bantery - worked out her sales pitch, savoring it}'' If it can chamber, cock, and spit out lead -- then I sell it. I sell slashers and clobberers, too, for those maniacs that like it up close. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{She really does get weak in the knees. Unnatural love for guns.}'' But hot death flying faster than the speed of sound... Oh, my knees are getting weak just from thinking about it. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y1b}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=000DC903 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Seductive}'' Everyone wants a piece of what I got. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Giddy, strung out}'' I got so many flavors of mayhem for sale. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Bantery, giddy}'' Ammo, weapons, and messy death - I got it all. |after= |abxy=}} CaravanTradePostCricket |scene=- |topic=000AB342 |before= |response=What this place just has farmers? Shit, all they want are pipe pistols and stupid ammo. Where's the maniacs slobbering for a mininuke, am I right |after= |abxy=}} CIS_ChatWithNPC_X6 |scene= |srow=6 |topic=00188B46 |trow=6 |before=Companion: It's been a while since you've had anything to report. |response=''{Nervous, intimidated}'' Well, you know how it is. Sometimes things are just quiet. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Companion: It's been a while since you've had anything to report. |response=''{Nervous, intimidated}'' I guess the road's kept me busy, but if I see any runaway synths, you'll be the first to know. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Companion: It's been a while since you've had anything to report. |response=''{Nervous, intimidated}'' Maybe you Coursers are doing such a good job, there aren't any synths left to capture. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Companion: It's been a while since you've had anything to report. |response=''{Nervous, intimidated}'' To be honest, I just haven't see anything that was worth telling you about. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before=Companion: It's been a while since you've had anything to report. |response=''{Nervous, intimidated}'' That's just how it's been. You guys have put the fear in those runaway synths, and now they won't show their faces. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |before=Companion: It's been a while since you've had anything to report. |response=''{Nervous, intimidated}'' You haven't missed anything, I promise. It's been quiet as a whisper out here. |after= |abxy=A6a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:DialogueExportCricket.txt